


Две королевы

by Fatia



Category: Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: Начало правления королевы Кетриккен было далеко не таким радужным, каким его описывали менестрели в своих песнях.1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Robin Hobb 20172) Таймлайн после книги «Странствия убийцы»3) Беты - Alleeya, Мириамель





	Две королевы

— Мы можем его отравить. — Чейд улыбнулся, поправляя кружевные манжеты. — Нет человека — нет проблемы.

— Слухи поползут. Этого нужно избежать любой ценой, — сказала Кетриккен.

Её руки покоились на подросшем животе. Шёл пятый месяц её правления в Баккипе, и, видит Эда, каждый день был похож на битву: изматывающую, кровавую и беспощадную. Только вместо мечей здесь были слова, вместо стрел — сплетни, а сражаться приходилось со своим же народом, который до сих пор считал её чужестранкой.

Теперь ещё и этот барон, лорд Стоун, который во всеуслышание посмел усомниться, что её ещё нерождённый ребёнок — от Верити. Тогда на миг в тронном зале повисла тишина, которую осмелилась прервать лишь леди Пейшенс.

Она невозмутимо вышла вперёд и сказала:

— Какие глупости! Как вам не стыдно обвинять королеву в том, в чём грешны вы сами, лорд Стоун?

Все знали, что вельможа был большим любителем женских прелестей, и кроме законных наследников у него были бастарды. Правда, никто не знал, сколько точно — не смогли сосчитать.

Легко потоптавшись по самолюбию Стоуна, Пейшенс в тот раз сумела пресечь слухи, но искру загасить не удалось. Из этой искры вспыхнуло пламя, которое грозило втянуть Шесть Герцогств в кровавую междоусобицу.

— Я буду ждать вашего приказа, — сказал Чейд и, отвесив изящный поклон, покинул её.

Старый интриган был надёжен и предан трону, но всегда вёл двойную игру.

Привычка, не более.

В дверь кто-то постучался. Кетриккен знала, что стража могла пропустить к ней без предупреждения только двух людей, — она сама отдала им этот приказ, — и один из них только что ушёл.

— Войдите!

Дверь открылась, и Пейшенс вошла в комнату.

Когда они встретились после победы над Красными кораблями, на ней были надеты плохо подогнанная кольчуга и круглый шлем, а в руках она сжимала перо и бумагу. Пейшенс сражалась с помощью слов, упорства и денег, вырученных от продажи своих драгоценностей, и сумела выстоять, ни разу не взяв в руки меч.

— Что мне с золота и серебра? — говорила она. — Ими не накормишь армию, из них не выкуешь мечи. Это только Регал может верить в то, что правильно подобранные камзол и перчатки делают из тебя короля. Ох, смотри, какая красота! — воскликнула она, указывая на альбатроса, примостившегося среди зубцов башни.

Мысли Пейшенс, как и её внимание, никогда подолгу ни на чём не останавливались. Порой Кетриккен казалось, что если бы война не сумела каким-то чудом её увлечь, то Баккип пал бы в первый же день.

Но он выстоял. Они выстояли. И сейчас, рассматривая маленькую смешную леди, Кетриккен никак не могла понять, почему так безоговорочно доверилась ей. Кольчуга сменилась на платье, шлем — на сетку для волос, только перо и бумага остались прежними. А вот с чем она пришла в этот раз — та ещё загадка.

— Я закончила рисунок. Хочешь посмотреть?

Кетриккен на миг зажмурилась, а затем кивнула. Конечно, то, что она задумала — каприз, не более, но ей это было нужно. Им обоим.

Пейшенс торжественно передала Кетриккен бумагу, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно маленький ребёнок, ждущий похвалы. Рисунок был восхитительным и чуточку безумным, как и сама художница. На бумаге тушью был нарисован силуэт женщины, спину которой украшала татуировка.

— Начнём? — спросила Пейшенс, прежде чем приступить к делу. Ей не нравилось причинять боль, но она понимала, что без этого никак.

Кетриккен кивнула и потянулась к шнуровке платья. Ткань упала на пол, и она, ёжась от холода, направилась к кровати. Живот был уже большим, поэтому лежать можно было только на спине или на боку. Кетриккен выбрала третий вариант, оставшись сидеть. Напротив кровати стояло зеркало в полный рост — одна из небольших слабостей, которую она себе позволила.

Пейшенс села за её спиной, разложив на кровати инструменты: флаконы с красками, кисти и иголки.

— Будет больно, — снова предупредила она Кетриккен.

— Не страшно.

Кисть скользила по коже, создавая чёрно-белый рисунок, в котором пионы расцветали на лопатке, спускались россыпью лепестков к пояснице, где уютно примостилась лиса. Она казалась спящей и обманчиво безобидной, но обе женщины знали, что это не так. Рисунок был незакончен, но им некуда было спешить. Сначала краски, затем — иглы. Пейшенс говорила, что это только поначалу больно, а потом привыкаешь. Её ногу украшал побег виноградной лозы. Она начала его делать после смерти Чивэла и до сих пор не закончила.

Татуировка на коже — как рассказ о жизни, его нельзя написать за один день. Только тщательно подбирая слова, стараясь не спугнуть слушателя, можно создать свою историю — приукрашенную, дышащую и полную надежды на счастливый конец.

 

* * *  
Поначалу было трудно. Кетриккен по утрам постоянно тошнило, не помогал даже чай с малиновыми листьями. Нужно было так много сделать! Ведь королева — это не только символ и красивый венец на голове, но и труд: тяжёлый, напряжённый, без права на ошибку или выходной. Её поддерживали, ей помогали, но Кетриккен всё равно ощущала себя бесконечно одинокой.

Как-то раз, гуляя в Саду Королевы, Кетриккен встретила Пейшенс. Она со своей служанкой, Лейси, ухаживала за цветами и травами, вычищая мусор и прошлогодние листья.

— Помочь? — спросила Кетриккен.

— Да. Принесите саженцы, пожалуйста, ваше величество.

Они проработали несколько часов плечом к плечу, обмениваясь лишь короткими фразами. В конце, прощаясь, Кетриккен не удержалась и спросила:

— Как вам это удалось?

— Что?

— Стать королевой для своего народа.

На что Пейшенс ответила:

— Я ею никогда и не была. Но в одном вы правы: это мой народ. Чтобы стать для него кем-то, надо об этом помнить.

Следующая их встреча произошла вечером на кухне. Кетриккен мучила тошнота и бессонница, а Пейшенс — тяга к экспериментам. Ей было ужасно любопытно, что произойдёт, если смешать яйца, муку и бренди.

— Не спится?

Кетриккен покачала головой и тяжело опустилась на лавку, наблюдая за Пейшенс. Это немного отвлекало. Леди, в свою очередь, бросала встревоженные взгляды на свою королеву, а потом, что-то для себя решив, поставила чайник на огонь и заварила травы.

— Выпейте, — Пейшенс поставила чашку с настоем на стол, — станет легче.

Кетриккен сомневалась: с одной стороны, ей не хотелось рисковать своим ребёнком, а с другой — обижать человека, вызвавшегося ей помочь. Тогда она впервые решила довериться леди Пейшенс и ни разу об этом не пожалела. Напиток был горьковатым, но после него действительно стало легче.

Пейшенс с улыбкой наблюдала за Кетриккен, забравшись на лавку с ногами, как маленькая девочка. Юбка задралась, обнажая до колена ногу, разрисованную цветными красками. Присмотревшись, Кетриккен поняла, что это не краски, а татуировка.

— В Горном Королевстве есть традиция. В самую долгую ночь в году мы собираемся все вместе и празднуем, провожая старый год и прогоняя злых духов, — произнесла Кетриккен. — Девушки заплетают ленты и колокольчики в волосы, разрисовывают лица цветными красками и защитными символами, а затем танцуют до утра возле костра. Так они отдают дань ушедшему году.

— Хорошая традиция. Вот бы хоть раз взглянуть, — мечтательно протянула Пейшенс. — Это, — она кивком указала на татуировку на ноге, — тоже дань. Прошлому. Переплетённые виноградные лозы — мы с Чивэлом, листья — количество прожитых вместе лет, а гроздь — это Фитц.

— Он ведь не…

— Он мой. Наш. Лишь это важно, — нетерпеливо перебила её Пейшенс.

Кетриккен склонила голову, признавая её право на память и верность своим мужчинам. Она ведь тоже оставалась верна, кто бы что ни говорил.

 

* * *  
Лорд Стоун продолжал распускать слухи, ведя себя всё наглее и безрассуднее. Отчасти он понимал, что ему ничего не угрожает. Его смерть только подтвердила бы то, что ребенок королевы — бастард, а не Видящий.

Чейд казался невозмутимым: наверняка в рукаве у него было несколько козырей, но он не спешил ими делиться. Выжидал и наблюдал. Ему было интересно, как Кетриккен справится с проблемой.

Интересно, сумеет ли она стать настоящей королевой или всего лишь марионеткой в чужих руках. Чейд был игроком, азартным, готовым многое поставить на карту.

— Завтра будет бал, моя королева. После него лорд Стоун отбывает в своё поместье. По дороге с ним может произойти несчастный случай, на тракте всё ещё опасно.

— Этого не потребуется, — резко сказала Кетриккен, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость.

Поясницу ломило, а ноги снова начали отекать, да так, что в конце дня хотелось плакать от боли, когда она снимала обувь. Кетриккен не жаловалась, знала, что это расценят как слабость и используют против неё.

Слабость была роскошью.

— Как скажете, ваше величество, — смиренно согласился Чейд и улыбнулся.

У него была обаятельная улыбка, но Кетриккен никогда не могла угадать, что за ней скрывалось. От этого становилось не по себе.

Вечером, терпеливо снося боль от игл, она спросила у Пейшенс, что ей делать с лордом Стоуном, на что та ей ответила:

— Ничего. Он сам всё сделает, надо лишь подтолкнуть.

— Как?

— А это уже моя забота, Кет.

Очередной укол, вспышка боли и лёгкое жжение, но сейчас Кетриккен не обращала на это внимания. У неё появилась надежда, и это стоило ещё сотни уколов.

 

* * *  
Сад Королевы к концу весны расцвёл, убрался в пышную зелень и головокружительно пах диким нетронутым лесом. Как этого удалось достичь Пейшенс — оставалось только гадать. Если Кетриккен были ближе скромность и простота, то для её подруги — буйство красок и сочетание несочетаемого. Так розы соседствовали с маргаритками, а плющ обвивал кадку с ромашками. Самую большую клумбу занимали жёлтые, как цыплята, цветы, название которых Кетриккен так и не смогла запомнить.

Она сидела возле Пейшенс и наблюдала, как та мастерила из бумаги воздушного змея. Хотя змей — громко сказано. Больше всего он был похож на птицу с огромными кривоватыми крыльями, и Кетриккен сомневалась, сумеет ли змей вообще подняться в воздух.

Пейшенс привязала верёвку к игрушке и, подобрав юбку, побежала. Миг — и змей взмыл в воздух, подхваченный ветром, дующим со стороны моря. Его яркие крылья зашуршали, натягиваясь настолько, что казалось — вот-вот порвутся.

Но нет.

Выдержали.

— Смотри, Кет. Смотри! — воскликнула Пейшенс и рассмеялась.

В то мгновенье она была настолько прекрасной и беспечной, настолько далёкой и свободной, что в неё невозможно было не влюбиться. В ней было воплощено всё то, чего желала сама Кетриккен и чего теперь была лишена.

Корона в обмен на свободу — не худшая цена. Кетриккен это понимала разумом и принимала сердцем. Долг — ноша не из лёгких, но, в конце концов, она была Жертвенной для своего народа.

Она справится.

 

* * *  
Бал — первый после войны — не мог похвалиться ни роскошью, ни диковинками, привезёнными из Удачного, ни изысканными блюдами. Всё было сделано скромно, сытно и сдержанно. Этим Кетриккен хотела показать вельможам и своему народу, что разделяет с ними их ношу, что излишества после стольких лет лишений — это неправильно.

Чейд с этим был не согласен:

— Люди любят хлеб и зрелища, а знать в этом ничем не отличается от черни. Вы разделили с ними горечь войны, но не желаете разделить радость.

Пейшенс внезапно его поддержала:

— Лорд Чейд прав. Мы должны развлечь наших гостей. Дань данью, но нельзя всё время жить прошлым.

Она мастерила игрушку, нанизывая на нитки яркие бусины и фигурки зверей; всё это крепилось к каркасу в виде двух скрещенных палок. Её она собиралась подарить Кетриккен после рождения ребёнка.

— Я не согласна.

— Ваше величество, прошу, доверьтесь мне! Что-что, а удивлять придворных у меня всегда хорошо получалось. — Пейшенс улыбнулась, и Кетриккен кивнула, не в силах ей отказать.

Теперь, наблюдая за придворными в масках, которые кружились в танце посреди зала, она гадала, что же задумала Пейшенс. Внезапно музыка стихла, и в зал вошли менестрели. Они подошли к трону и поклонились королеве; Кетриккен поприветствовала их кивком.

— Ваше величество, мы прибыли издалека, — сказал самый старший из них, с посеребрёнными от прожитых лет висками. — Во время битвы с Красными кораблями мы с друзьями путешествовали по всем герцогствам и наблюдали. День за днём, месяц за месяцем мы сочиняли песню о событиях, которые видели. О людях, которых повстречали, и о десятке битв, которые так и останутся лишь в нашей памяти. Вы позволите нам её спеть?

— Пойте, — сказала Кетриккен.

И они запели. Мелодия была одновременно пронзительной и горькой, радостной и грустной. Арфа задавала тон, флейта подхватывала, а скрипка срывалась на плач в конце.

Менестрели пели о людях, об их борьбе и маленьких радостях, об их поражениях и чаяньях, о надежде и вере в своего короля.

В Верити.

Ещё они пели о жестоком бароне с каменным сердцем. Бароне, который продавал своих людей, как скот, только чтобы красная чума обошла стороной его дом. Менестрели пели, а Кетриккен не сводила глаз с лорда Стоуна. Она видела, как его лицо покраснело от гнева, как сжались кулаки, и он невольно шагнул вперёд, намереваясь сделать что-то страшное и непоправимое, но остановился. Он тоже посмотрел на Кетриккен и понял, что проиграл. Его слова были лишь словами, сотканными из домыслов и сплетен, слова же менестрелей — истиной, которая со временем станет историей. Пройдут годы, сменятся короли, а его, лорда Стоуна, так и будут помнить как человека, продавшего свой народ.

Человека, чьему слову нельзя верить.

Кетриккен улыбнулась — почти сочувственно, почти как Чейд.

Она выиграла, и, видит Эда, ей совершенно не было жаль барона.

 

* * *  
Пейшенс подарила своей королеве победу, изящно обыграв противника. Как она сумела разузнать о делах лорда Стоуна — одним богам известно, но, так и не взяв в руки ни меч, ни яд, леди Пейшенс сделала невозможное.

О лорде Стоуне больше не стоило беспокоиться. Утром после бала он отбыл в своё поместье, и его никто не стал задерживать. Никто с ним не попрощался, и, казалось, все старались поскорее забыть о нём.

Чейд тем же утром прислал Кетриккен шкатулку с агатом размером с куриное яйцо, показывая своё восхищение и признавая её право на власть.

Игла, ведомая умелой рукой Пейшенс, снова касалась тела, вводя краску под кожу. Женщина что-то тихо напевала себе под нос, заканчивая работу над татуировкой.

Пионы, лиса и… виноградная лоза. Кетриккен сама попросила её наколоть, ведь Пейшенс стала такой же неотъемлемой частью её прошлого и настоящего, как и Верити. Она слишком крепко обвила сердце, став чем-то большим, нежели подругой или соратницей. Большим, нежели можно было описать словами.

Поймав в зеркале задумчивый взгляд Кетриккен, Пейшенс улыбнулась и ласково провела рукой по её волосам. Кет вернула ей улыбку и доверчиво прижалась щекой к её ладони, позволяя себе на миг роскошь стать слабой. Но вот миг прошёл, и Кетриккен снова выпрямилась, стараясь не думать о ноющей боли в спине и опухших за день ногах. Стараясь просто жить этим мигом, зная, что он больше никогда не повторится.

— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, Кет, что бы ни случилось. Веришь? — спросила Пейшенс, обнимая её и кладя голову ей на плечо, словно стараясь оградить от всех бед.

Вместо ответа Кетриккен повернулась и на миг коснулась губ Пейшенс своими. Сегодня она могла позволить себе это, а завтра… завтра Кет снова станет сильной.


End file.
